1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feed device used with a recording apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine and the like in which an image is formed on a recording medium such as a paper sheet, an OHP sheet, an envelope or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of conventional arts, a sheet cassette used in a sheet feed device is shown in FIG. 14. This cassette is usually called as a "universal cassette" which can accommodate plural kinds of sheets having different sizes. That is to say, the cassette has width regulating members 101 for regulating widths of sheets in a direction (sheet widthwise direction) perpendicular to a recording sheet convey direction, depending upon the sizes of the sheets, and a rear regulating member 102 for regulating the sheets in the sheet convey direction (sheet longitudinal direction), and these members can be selectively and independently positioned in their predetermined positions in accordance with the size of the sheet.
However, with this arrangement, whenever the sizes of the sheets are exchanged, the user must shift or re-arrange both positioning members 101 and 102. If the user forgets to shift the positioning members, the conveying accuracy for the recording sheet will be worsened. Further, since the plurality of such positioning members are provided, the manufacturing cost of the device is increased.